Khloros
by CopraMeow
Summary: 4 Celestial Devil Fruits. 4 horsmen of the apocalypse... The Horsemen are drawing nearer, ,they've come to take your life, on through the dead of night, with the Four Horsemen ride Or choose your fate and die. / Trafaglar Law is a newly made rookie in the pirate world, he's clawning his to One Piece. On the way he meets a mysterious figure. Will Azalea be the death of him? LawXOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR THE CHARACTERS! I just have a vivid imagination and too much time :P

* * *

Chapter 1.

Tap,tap.

The boots echoed on the stone floor. He was coming closer. The hooded figure. The pale Death.

No one saw his face and lived to tell a tale. No one knew who he looked like, the only thing they knew were his pale hands holding a scythe bigger than him and his hooded figure, silently walking in this world, silently spreading death and horror.

People were afraid to walk alone in the night. They'd say he strikes only at night.

Punishing whoever comes upon his path.

Wouldn't you say death was a necessity? All you had to do in life was to die, nothing else, no one forced you to live but you did it anyway.

* * *

Another day rose as the sun shone on a winter island. Things have been calm around those areas, a few scattered villages, lots of snow and snow bunnies. Life of Led was a simple one and if you ever got sick there was a gentle old doctor who'd cure you with her medicinal herbs.

Not much excitement going on there till the day a certain yellow submarine docked in the small harbour. Pirates weren't rare in North Blue but a flashy sub like that followed a juicy current of gossip.

The young and restless pirate crew docked and entered the small village of Mraz. A figure on top of the small group guided the pirates in search of food and other necesities. A fluffy white spotted hat and a nodachi bigger than him, it was the top hot rookie, Trafalgar Law, alongside his crew, Heart Pirates he began his journey for the One Piece.

˝Shachi you take Pen and stock on food I'll find an Inn with Bepo˝- the dark voice of the Captain cut through the icy air. Pirates „ayed" and went on their assigned jobs. The navigator and first mate Bepo followed his Captain.

It was an unusual sight, Bepo was indeed in an oragne boiler suit, much different from the rest of the crew that sported beige suits, but he was also a polar bear. A talking polar bear.

How curious...

Trafalgar Law spotted an Inn and ventured inside.

˝We have nothing for pirates, please leave˝- The inn manager, an older lady answered after Law asked for rooms.

˝We assure you we only want provisions..˝- Law smooth talked the lady. His golden eyes rested on her brown with an unusual glint.

˝The bear stays outside, we dont take pets˝- The lady huffed in Bepo's direction. The bear sniffed and apologized.

˝It's okay Bepo, return to the sub˝- Law said with a smirk ˝I'll take care of things here˝

˝How many rooms?˝

˝How about this : ROOM˝- a blue sphere rose from Law's outstretched palm and filled the entire Inn. ˝Now let me have the Inn...˝

˝Or else you punk! I've had it! Everybody thinks they can take a black flag sail and be badasses! You're nothing compared to the real pirates outside˝- The lady spat in Law's direction and turned on her heel.

˝Very well, you leave me no choice then, shambles˝- Law answered with a shrug.

Screams echoed as snow fell.

* * *

The door was opened and the Heart Pirates entered the Inn. There was a light fireplace in the farthest corner where a figure sat on a comfy chair. The pirates recognized immediately the tattooed fingers and the fluffy hat. Their captain was resting near the fire probably with a drink in his hand.

˝Captain the sub si stocked with provisions, medial equipment and 16 new torpedo launchers as well as torpedoes. We've taken most of the eternal log poses as well as 4 normal log poses˝- Penguin reported.

˝Good job everyone, tonight relax while the log pose sets˝- The captains voice came from the chair. Pirates cheered and made their way to the bar and kitchen. They were famished and thirsty. No one batted an eyelash at the disemboweled corpses or the missing heads on the floor. Blood was covering most of the floor and they walked carefully not to soil their boiler suits.

Legs, arms and torso's now decorated the calm Inn.

A hooded figure moved through the shadows.

* * *

˝Captain the log pose is pointing at a new island, we're assuming it's Inje, the end of North Blue. Shall we set course?˝- Bepo entered Law's study and stopped stunned. There was a hooded figure sitting on the desk and the captain was standing next to it with his nodachi in hand a murderous glint in his eyes.

˝And who are you?˝- Law asked. His stance was still prepared to battle. How did this individual get onto his sub, while they were submerged? There was no way he came through the latch and he inspected the sub this morning. No one except his crew was on board.

˝My, my so uptight...Surgeon..˝- A small voice said. It was strangely calming and terrifying at the same time. Icy breath came under the hood.

˝How did you come?˝- His palm was outstretched.

˝Your abilty won't work on an already dead being, dear˝

˝I can still talk to you while you're in pieces..˝- Law snorted.

˝Oh you'll find me cuter then?˝

˝What are you talking about? Remove the hood at once.˝- Law said in a tone that demanded submission.

˝I don't take orders from you...when you're using me as power˝

˝Who are you?˝- Law stiffed in stance. The hooded figure seemed familiar but at the same time foreign.

˝Death.˝

Silence ensued and Law relaxed, sheathing his nodachi and taking his hat off his hair. A small smirk played on his lips before he laughed.

˝Well Mister Death, humor me˝- Law mocked.

A small growl left the hooded figure. Amaranthine eyes flashed as the hood fell revealing a head full of icy blonde hair and a snarl.

˝Death sentence...˝- The woman snarled. From her fingertips a large scythe emerged landing in her hand snugly. The blade had runes that shimmered under the white bulb in Law's room.

She swung the scythe and laughed as Law's body fell to the floor...

* * *

**AAAND I'M BACK WITH A NEW FIC! and it's Lawsie! I'm feeling the old love for him again..this time a bit darker and more chaotic :3 r&r**

**A/N: The names of the islands and villages are croatian :x) Led = Ice, Mraz = Frost, Inje = Hoar **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

* * *

˝CAPTAINNN!˝- Bepo wailed after Law's body fell to the ground with a soft thud. His eyes rolled back and a long exhale left his lips.

˝See dear, don't ever miss gender me˝- Again the soft voice said and Law's head snapped in her direction. Death was a woman? What a cruel joke.

Law flinched and eyed his room. His body was on the floor with Bepo crying but he was there, in the room just as before. He lifted his hand. It was sheer and slimy. The tattooed knuckles shimmered under the bright artificial light.

˝I was tracking your death trail and I'd like to continue so dear, you smell so rotten I love it! Shed more blood!˝- Those eyes of her shone brightly purple and Law squinted. He blinked confused. Was that a skull talking to him? Or was it a woman's face? The image kept distorting in front of his eyes and he closed his eyes.

˝Don't order me around˝- Law seethed. The woman laughed and touched his cheek. A bony hand caressed his cheek and his goatee.

˝You will do as I say or you will not be returned to the world of the living dear, here we're all dead.˝- The voice made him sleepy, lulled him to close his eyes.

˝Dont . Order. Me . AROUND˝- Law snarled and detached himself from the mysterious woman only to stumble and fall on his butt.

˝You'll learn to fear me...I feel...generous˝- With a laugh her bony hand snapped and Law was pushed back in his body. Every bone in his body hurt, every joint every muscle was sore. It felt like he was pushed to his limits.

˝Be-Bepo..˝- Law struggled to form word as blood spilled from his lips. His body experienced shivers but he wasn't cold. It was his soul trying to fit inside his body.

˝Captain! Thank god! You're weren't answering me for 5 minutes! You just collapsed˝- Bepo sniffled.

˝Relax, I'm not that easily killed˝

˝Who was that person?˝

˝What person?˝

Bepo wanted to argue and ask about the hooded figure but he saw a dangerous look in his captain's eyes. It was that dark, scary look. A faint memory tugged on Bepo's mind. A young boy playing with bombs in a fluffy fuzzy hat. He's smiling at the bomb singing a strange song. Bepo is still a cub then clinging to his legs and sniffing the strange thing in the boy's hands...

_If I lay really quiet,  
I know that what I do isn't right,  
I can't stop what I  
Love to do.  
So I murder love in the night,  
Watching them fall one by one  
_

Bepo shaked his head and helped his captain get up. ˝Do you want us to set course to..˝- He began like nothing happened.

˝Yes, bring the engines to full power. I want to leave North Blue by sun down˝

˝Aye captain˝- Bepo saluted and left his captain's room. He swore loyalty to him even if there was a dark shadow looming over.

* * *

˝Emerging in 15-10-5-0. Shall we dock Captain?˝- Shachi asked while steering the sub

˝Yes, to the nearest village. There's need of me increasing my bounty and reputation of the Heart pirates. All heads prepare for battle and inventory retrieveing˝- Law saif with a small smirk and took his nodachi out of the small control room. The men shared glances at each other and silently nodded. They pirates after all, they're not nice people. To no one.

The Heart pirates are known for hunting down booze, books and medial equipment, the occasional corpse that would be missing wasn't suspicious anymore. Everybody knew about their Captain, the Surgeon of Death, yet most didn't know Law lead those pillages wearing a white rope, stethoscope and scalpel in hand. Just like a real surgeon ready for an operation.

˝Bring me two women, aged between 25 and 30, slim but muscular with bright eyes. I have some jars still empty in my collection.˝- Law murmured ot his men. For medical purposes he collected body parts, from organs to muscle tissue, nerves and skin patches, everything was neatly numbered described and put in formaline on shelves in the sub.

The called it the Mourge. You could assemble multiple humans from those parts, every and each special and rare. Law loved bright, unusual irises as well as sharp teeth. His favourite animals were carnivore mammals after all. Thick and hot blooded.

˝Captain!˝ - Penguin came running and stopped to catch his breath. He's already covered in mud, blood and what looks flour.

˝Hmm?˝- Law asked lazily.

˝We found two nurses,*gasp* mid 20s, blonde and redhead *gasp* I didn't see their eyes but a nice rack˝- Penguing grinned cheeky and inhaled deeply. A smirk played on Law's lips.

˝Show me...nurses and my favourite type of hair? Purrfect˝- A small purr like noise leaves Law's lips. Penguin just shrugged and mention's him to follow. Behind a tall building they found a shabby clinic, probably illegal with two girls in white robes tied to chairs and fearful expressions on their faces. Shock and panic crossed their young eyes as the recognized the man in front of them.

˝Ice blue and moss green, if I'm correct I already have ice blue eyes..˝- Law approached the green eyed girl and hunched down. His favourite scalpel is already in his right hand. ˝Penguin retrive me a glass jar..˝- He ordered silently as the scalpel cut the flesh like butter. Shrieks and cries play like an opera while the surgeon slowly works.

He's a perfectionist and so every nerve, blood vessel and tissue are removed neatly.

˝I knew you'd show me something interesting...˝-That voice. It's that female. Death. Law felt her right behind him and spun around. No one. He arched an eyebrow and turned to the nurse again. Her blood red hair was just so vivid, it reminded him of arterial blood. Full of life and yet...

˝Would you like my eyes?˝- Here it was again. Whispering in his ear.

˝Stop.˝- Law said with clenched teeth and continued to work. The nurse had milky colored skin and he wanted a patch for his collection.

˝Continue to please me dear˝

˝I told you to stop ordering me around˝- Law snapped and the scalpel he carefully held went through the milky skin and punctured a lung. Immideatly the nurse started suffocating on blood and gasped. Short, wet breaths filled the medical room.

˝Such a waste, kill the other˝- Law cleaned his hands in the sink and took the jar containing green eyes with him.

* * *

_Hello there! Thank you for the follows and faves! I'm trying to keep this dark and bloody mwhaha but there will be romance ahead and I promise you Death won't be a Mary Sue.._

_Song = Lana del Rey - Serial Killer_

QUESTION : Would you like me to add the other riders in here or do separate fics with them? Each s_hall accompany a crew. _Leave suggestions in your reviews!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

˝Hey there hunk, want to have some fun?˝- A skimpy clothed female danced around Law flashing her bosom. Long caramel hair fell to her waist in two braids. Her green eyes sparkled thickly rimmed with black eyeliner. Law knew for a fact that the ladies were weak on his charms and his looks. A sly smirk crossed his face as he eyed the woman in front of him. She was a hafling, smooth skin and a petite figure, shame she'll be left with some „gifts" from Law.

˝A room perhaps?˝- The doctor murmured and the Heart pirates chuckled behind him. The girl looked confused but swiftly put a smile on her face.

˝I'm Stella, and you?˝

˝Soon in you˝- Law took her hand and guided her to one of the back rooms, locking it tightly with a smirk.

˝I never thought I'd meet you here Trafalgar Law˝- A calm, male voice said slightly startling Law. His eyes searched the shabby Inn they chose to stay and settled on a table near him. A strange man sat, with long blonde hair and strange straight lines above his eyebrows. He appeared to be playing with cards.

˝Hawkins-ya?˝- Law asked curiously surprised, his fellow rookie and enemy was right in front of him, ready to be plucked apart.

˝I see you still use that strange nickname technic˝- Hawkin's retorted. His crew the Hawkins pirates stayed quiet and eyed the Heart pirates on the other side. Silent glares and jaw nudges were shared.

˝How do I owe this pleasure?˝

˝May I read your future?˝

Law tsked and let the girl go, such a shame, she'd be fun but alas he knew Basil Hawkins took his tarot reading serious and he might not admit it to himself but he was a bit curious of what those cards could tell them. Law was a man of science, a doctor but he was not a stranger to esotery, it amused him.

˝I'm listening˝- Law said with a sly smirk and waited. The blonde man shuffled his cards and exhaled. You'd expect him to lay them flat on the table but instead he placed them in the air where they floated making a strange tree like shape. Curious heads turned to them and watched the two rookies measure dicks in a polite way. Many of the men finished their drinks hastily and left not wanting to get caught in the fight that might ensue.

˝You're future is interesting Trafalgar, many opportunities but also dangers˝- Hawkings said ˝There's a 90% chance of you meeting Death˝- He held the card up and Law's eyes noticed the many details the card had*, especially the bony hands holding a scythe. A small grin founds it's way on his lips.

˝You could say that, anything else?˝

Hawkins pointed to two cards ˝60% of Love and 40% of interference, seems like you've met her Trafalgar˝

˝And she is interfering already I see˝

˝Oh no, the card to which she is related it this˝- A bright colored card, a fountain of sorts with two intertwined fishes, a lotus flower and two cups symbolising unity. Law's face darkened.

˝And the other?˝

˝You seem upset, I thought you didn't believe them?˝

˝Curious˝

˝Hm..˝ Inteferance, the crimson car with two blades and 6 cutlasses across them gleamed under the dimmed lights in the Inn. ˝Someone will tear your world aparat˝

˝Dramatic as always Hawins-ya, enjoy your stay˝- Law nodded and left the other pirate in search for more booze, so naturally he headed to the bar. The nonsense the other man spilled made him slightly angry. Tha woman didn't leave his mind.

Death.

How fitting that she would stick to him. Death seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

The glass containing his whiskey tipped over and Law didn't even flinch when the bony hand picked it up.

˝Why do you spill such a nice smelling thing? It's a shame to waste it˝- Her voice said.

˝Why? Would you like some?˝- Law retorted with a venomous voice.

˝My, my you still hate me for that? I would if I could, you see this body doesn't need that. No food. No sleep˝

˝Let me tear you apart and see why˝- Law's voice inched closer to her hood and she laughed, a rich warm laugh.

˝I know you'd like to but let me do something first˝- Death removed her hood and the skull grew muscle, skin and finally her hair. She was looking human again ˝I'm Azalea, Trafalgar Law and you are my blood anchor˝

Law sipped his drink. The woman, death or Azalea as she called herself was confusing him.

˝So you're human after all˝

˝Ah so you don't know who made the Devil fruits or who the makers are..˝

˝Let me guess, you?˝

She laughed again and her eyes sparkled. Law noted that he noticed that first and then the way her full lips moved when she talked.

˝That would be nice, but I'm afraid I'm under the maker, just part of the purge comitee˝- Azalea poured herself a drink and sniffed it. She sipped and her eyes closed. ˝Still warms my throat like it used to..˝

˝How old are you?˝

˝Bold and rude but I shall tell you, 22˝

Law almost spilled his drink. She was his age and mischievous as hell.

˝Before you ask, my gift can freeze my biological clock˝- She winked and finished her drink. ˝Enjoy your evening and don't forget I like my blood warm and splattered everywhere˝- Like a breeze she disappeared.

˝Captain who was that?˝- Shachi asked.

˝She's preetty!˝- Penguin added and Bepo frowned next to them. He recognized the woman instantly, the one who killed their captain and brought him back to life.

˝Our guardian angel˝- Law said with a mysterious voice.

* * *

*I'm an owner of the Alister Crowley tarot deck so I'm basing the design of the Death card and of the rest in that one, feel free to google them they're quite stunning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

The whole building was drapped with silk curtains and high dangling chandeliers. A soft breeze blew through the black crystals releasing a slow chime. Figures walked with hands tightly clasped and mouths in silent prayers. No light penetrated the Origin – the place where every Devil Fruit was born. The maker, mysterious himself picked his followers very strictly and only on the verge of death, such were very loyal servant, given another chance at life helped with that. Curious and non believing minds were swiftly persuaded after the miracle was preformed.

They had all seen it but if you asked them, no one could tell what exactly happened or how those fruits came to be. Some called it their curse, blessed with knowledge but never able to grasp it fully only to observe and serve.

Now the purge comitee, that was interesting, four cloaked figures with the grasp on that knowledge. They had the power to decide and act. Four of them, 2 males and 2 females.

War.

Famine.

Conquest.

Death.

They were known for not liking each other much and starting wars in the Origin much to the maker's dismay. They'd meet at the plateau, high above the Origin around a fountain nicknamed the Cauldron. The first to arrive were Death and War, always bickering at each other for non sense, being the only women in the quartet allowed them that pleasure.

˝You look mighty pleased˝- A high, rich voice said.

˝You too War babe, so was the red head a good lay?˝- Death answered and dipped her bony fingers in the clear water.

˝Oh, is my gossip so interesting?˝

˝Nah but you're obnoxious..˝

˝What about you lil' doctor?˝

˝Oh please he's just my anchor˝

˝And the red head is just a good lay..˝

˝You two are playing nice for once˝- A new voice joined. Under the taller hood Famine approached and bowed to the girls.

˝Always a ladies man I see, hello Famine˝- Death greeted. Famine was once such a beautiful man, sun-kissed skin, dark locks around his face and two sparkling blue eyes. Quite a playboy it seemed as well.

˝How could I not?˝

˝Stop or I'll gag˝- The fourth joined at last. Conquest was the silent type that would lurk in the shadows and observe.

˝You can't you're dead dear˝- War added with a snicker. They all were. Since the day they received their „gift". The purge comitee was assembled by four individuals that have fallen into the dark side from the brightest spot imaginable.

˝Let us begin˝-An omnious voice said and cleared the argument. Silently the four of them bowed. ˝Now tell me how far have you gotten?˝

* * *

˝I thought you only lurked?˝- Trafalgar Law said nose buried in his book. It was almost midnight, the night shift started and most of the crew snoozed in their bunks dreaming of women and booze. Trafalgar Law was content with simply reading and sipping some whiskey before a certain nuisance came along.

˝But I thought you likeeeed mee˝- A pouty female voice said. The hood was once again down. ˝Heard you call me an angel, I am flattered but darling you should know better, I am the angel of death˝

˝I didn't precise what type of angel˝

˝Ah I see. Hmm Congenital diseases and syndromes? What an exciting bed time story˝- Death was now perched on his table, legs crossed and an amused look on her face. Law only briefly looked over and for the first time noticed what she wore. Combat boots, black jeans and a black blouse with what appeared at least a dozen of necklaces. A shiny silver watch was on her left hand and her fingers had skull and bone themed rings on them. Azalea smirked at him.

˝I am a doctor˝

˝I prefer your other side doc, more feisty and dangerous˝

˝Feisty? I assure you I am collected as..˝- Death's fingers took his left arm and studied his long tattooed fingers. The man had lean but strong fingers, immaculate manicure and a sun-kissed tan but Death knew he didn't enjoy the sun as much.

˝You have fingers meant to create, not to destroy pity life was shit to you˝- Her voice was dull.˝

˝Funny when it comes from you˝- Law said finally putting his book down and removing his hand from her grasp. ˝I tgouht you were death..˝

˝Oh I am but I also..˝- Death stopped and something glittered in her eyes.

˝Are you human?˝- The question leaving his mouth left her speechless. She wasn't supposed to tell.

˝I am Death (1)˝

˝We've already established that, but before. What were you?˝

˝Pixie˝

˝Very funny, you're too big for a pixie˝

˝Are you making fun of me or worse insulting my lineage? That's low doc˝- Death snickered.

˝I am serious˝

˝So am I˝

˝I believe you're human still and I'd love to take you apart to confirm my theory˝

˝Dinner first˝

Law's eyes had a strange glint in them and she could hear the gears turning in his mind. He was trying to grasp what she was and she couldn't have that. No one, absolutely no one could know. That was the Law and the Law is the king, prosecutor and executioner. She had a mission to complete.

˝Is that a yes?˝

˝You wish doc, remember..˝

˝Yes, yes blood and bodies I know. Let me ask this then, why?˝

˝You're asking an absurd question˝

˝Just answer˝

˝Because I am death˝

* * *

Death slowly pulled the small hour glass from the pocket and shifted the blood red sand in it. Soon it would be time, just a bit more and she'll be able to take reign over her sphere.

˝What is that!?˝- A paw knocked the glass and it shattered on the submarine floor. A screams so high and panicked filled the whole submarine. Surprised heart pirates jumped out of their beds and ran to the source with their captain on the lead. What they found was rather funny.

A hooded girl was muttering „shit,shit,shit fuck me sideways, shit, shit,bollocks..." and other curses while glaring at broken glass and some red sand.

* * *

(1)I AM GROOT! Anybody got the reference? :D I know it's a kinda crappy chapter but I needed something to get it rollin' please bear with me! THank you all for faving following and rewieving! :D Promise a dark and mischevious Law in the next one BWAHAHAH


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

****WARNING FOR GORE CONTENT! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT SKIP UNTIL YOU FIND THE SPACER****

* * *

There was a clang of metal on metal and Azalea woke with a start. She could smell formalin and other chemicals. She tried to move but couldn't move any of her limbs. Turning her head left and right she could see restraints on her hands. A hundred questions raced through her head.

"I see you're awake my dear," a familiar voice said in a mocking tone. A dark face appeared over her.

"Now, let's see. What should I do with you?"

She was mute as he examined her. The questions suddenly dispersed as she came upon a horrifying realization.

The hourglass broke. She was mortal. And here she was, in the clutches of a sadistic maniac.

"Cat got your tongue? Let's see shall we?"

He grabbed a horrifying device, meant to keep mouths open. "Open wide dear!" he chuckled.

He forced her mouth open and inserted the device. It forced her to keep her mouth open. "Nope, still here. Let's see how well you threaten me without a tongue, shall we?"

Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit. For me at least."

Azalea struggled and thrashed her tongue around. But not enough.

Law grabbed her tongue with the pliers and cut through with the scissors. The pain was 's eyes drowned in teats as law took the tongue to a bowl. "We'll have a look later. For now I need something more from you." - He looked at her as she was writhing in agony. The heated scissors cauterised the wound so no blood was lost. He wanted her conscious for as long as was always more fun if his "patients" were awake and aware.

"Don't tell me that hurt. I tried to be careful, you know. Alright, this one will be painless, I promise"- there was the trademark Law smirk "Room"

Again, Azalea felt a probing presence within her. She would scream, if she still had her tongue. There was nothing in her mouth, just a strange emptiness. Her whole body hurt, it felt ages since she felt fear, cold and pain. The sensations of those alienated feelings was too much for her. Law's figure became dark as she fainted.

Trafalgar Law was humming, pleased by Bepo's actions and strangely curious. It didn't take much for him to start experimenting on Azalea's body. Truth be told he liked his test subjects conscious but this way there wasn't anything to take his focus away.

Death, or Azalea showed every single treat a Devil Fruit user had – synaps spasing at the contact with sea water and abnormal scarring which occurred with sped up healing. She was a healthy young woman and if he didn't know better he'd say she just turned 20 years. The skin was still smooth and warm under his touch, the hair colour vibrant, the bones un broken.

Did her Devil Fruit render her invincible? Law found small scarring that wasn't as the other, sped up ones, on her inner thighs, parallel, even deep cuts. So deep they would easily fracture the vein under the tissue letting the person bleed to death in a few minutes. He suspected suicide when a few other scars caught his eyes. Branding scars, more even parallel cuts, always in a group of 6 lines and a few dotted scars, it appeared like someone stabbed her flesh with something sharp and very small, like a needle.

Just how did she get her power?

Law's mind was racing with questions and he knew she's tell him, after all she was at his mercy now. Humming a slow tune Law brought her tongue and sewed it back into place, as if it was never removed. Instantly the tissue around his stitching started to form a new layer of muscle and skin burying the new scar. Law was utterly fascinated. He'd taken samples of her blood and muscle tissue to observe and analyze.

If he could recreate the agent that moved the healing process so fast...

Well he was the Surgeon of Death after all and brining a miracle cure would hurt his reputation but on the other hand if he could reverse it, slower healing – exellent for torture and Law loved that.

* * *

Flickering lights and beeping.

Azalea felt cold under her hand and sandpaper in her mouth. Her head was throbbing. She was lying down feeling exhausted. Instantly images of the past few hours rushed through her mind. The hourglass, Law, her tongue...

Her hourglass.

Shit,shit,shit,piss,fuck,cunt!

She was mortal now and very scared. For once she failed her mission almost and for second she made fun of Law which could cause her a lot of pain. She had to revert back to the lifeless stage or she wouldn't survive.

˝Uhm g'morning? I brought you breakfast.˝- A strange voice said. It was squeaky, not childish but that of a man's. Azalea's head snapped in the direction of the door and she saw a man in a beige overall with a hat on his head. The words PENGUIN were written.

˝W-who˝- she cracked out. The man stepped in carrying a metal try and almost tripped on his own feet!

˝Uhm do you need more painkillers? Captain gave you a fair dose but if you're still feeling any pain I'll help with that. I'm Penguin, by the way and you must be our guardian angel?˝- He said now in a normal voice but with a visible blush on his half hidden face.

Guardian angel? The fuck? Oh – Law.

˝I'm not that..water please˝- Azalea's voice was strained. Her tongue felt weird and she knew exactly way. She'd make him pay as soon as she gets back to herself.

˝Sure!Here˝- Penguin gave her a glass filled with water and stood awkwardly next to her ˝You're pretty no wonder Captain talks so much 'bout you˝

˝He does? Great˝- Sarcasm laced her words. The water was cold and soothed her aching throat. Did he push something in? God knows what that freak did while she was unconscious. ˝Anyway I'm not an angel. Did you see a broken hourglass maybe?˝

˝Okay if you say so...you look like one UHM I MEAN YEAH IN CAPTAIN'S ROOM!˝- Pnegin said and caught himself before screaming the last part and rushing to the door.

˝Need help?˝- Famine's voice echoed in her mind. She usually detested his sudden appearances and barging in her mind like that but now she was so damn glad for it.

_Please, a bit of ambrosia. My hourglass broke! –_her mind pleaded.

_We know, the maker wished it so. You have to deal with the human like a fellow human. – _Famine answered in her thoughts and Azalea almost screamed her lungs off. LIKE A HUMAN? Were they insane? There's no way she'd survive like that.

_You still have your powers, but you're mortal and aging –_Famine laughed.

_Fan-fucking-tastic! I'll do my mission as it is, just tell the maker not interfene.-_ Her thoughts screamed back although this conversation was probably watched through the Cauldron in the Origin probably. So everybody knew. Great, War will laugh her ass of.

_She's mortal as well..._- Famine loved this. His thoughts were full of mischief.

_Not a single one of your pranks Famine, go and bother Conquest_-

_But he's sooo boring, you two are lovely. Well, hear you later Guardian Angel –_ A rich laughed echoed in Azalea's mind and she growled. At least she had her powers. Grinning she jumped out of bed and stopped. Something wasn't right. Her stomach, it roared, it demanded food. Oh, how silly of her! She was mortal after all. A fresh looking croissant was snatched before she ran through the door in search of Law's room. She'd make him pay dearly, maybe she'll rot one of his hands for fun?

* * *

**Haven't I promised a mischievous Law? Hope I delivered, written with help of my darling :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

Footsteps.

One, two then stop. Another one and another stop.

Law was lying on his bed, tired and satisfied. Piles of paper, notes quickly jogged down and observations scribbled on top of analysis sheets. The experiment was a huge success and he wanted more, no he craved more. The body of Death or should he rather call her Azalea, now that she was human again, was truly fascinating. The more he pried the more he found out.

Her skin had strange attributes that were likely in fish species found only in the deep seas, it seemed like the the skin cells were more like scales but the feeling of it was like silk! Truly fascinating. Furthermore her muscle structure was near a mammals but the organisation was chaotic, the tissue didn't overlap neatly as in a normal human but more like formed a barrier over the bones, guarding them. So the bones were the most important thing.

Law noted mentally to make some biopsy over the bones. They must hold the key of her regeneration.

The footsteps disturbed his thoughts, he wanted to nap and then resume his research. Before he started new experiments he had to organise the facts he already had and fill in holes he made.

The door opened. A hooded figure entered and walked slowly to his bed. A sly smirk found it's way on his lips.

˝I didn't think you were a masochist Azalea?˝

˝Oh but darling you should already know that much˝- Azalea's voice came as a soft whisper and she let her hood fall down. Her amethyst eyes were flashing with fury and her lips were pulled in a snarl. Yes she was human but she was still deadly.

˝Azalea you are human˝- Law purred and started pulling papers together. He wanted to see what she'd pull off. She was obviously enraged and hurt, but without her power what could she do? Nothing.

˝Not for long˝- Witouth hesitation Azalea straddled Law's hips and smirked. Her newly attached tongue licked her lips. Her hands turned to bones and she squeezed the bulge in his pants ˝Not so placid as you show˝

˝What are you doing?˝- Law asked amused. A very beautiful and very fascinating woman was straddling his lips. The poor thing wanted revenge through sex? Oh he'd make her beg for it.

On the other side Azalea was smirking, she could read him like an open book. She'd make him pay, slowly and painfully. How would he, the big,scary Surgeon of Death like to be dominated? A bony hand pried under his hoodie and slowly rose it up revealing smooth, dark skin. Law was lean but muscled. Soon the hoodie was removed and left was the Surgeon in a pair of sweats smirking at her. He didn't even move a muscle while she was taking her hood off. She was clad in a black nightgown, pale skin flashing under the artificial light.

A tan hand rose and cupped her breast. It rotted into ashes in a matter of seconds.

˝No,no Lawsie we will not play like that...˝- Azalea's voice was cold and detached. Handcuffs made of bones appeared on Law's hands and feet trapping him on the bed.

˝Room˝- He said confident ˝Shambles˝

A minute passed, and then another. Nothing happened. The handcuffs were still in place, very much intact.

˝Lawsie, nothing can beat Death, I may be alive but I still have my power, now it's time I had fun, don't you think?˝- Before Law could react bony fingers slipped in his boxers and gripped his half hard cock. The feeling was like pure ice and he shivered inwardly. Something felt odd, shouldn't there be blood pumping furiously? Azalea was still smiling down at him. His scalpel was in her hands or better her bones. With a steady hand she cut his boxers and his cock was green,purple and shriveled.

˝He's dying, poor little Law˝- she whispered in his ear and Law could only watch as the tissue rotted away. A new cut on his abdomen tore his eyes from the sight. ˝Let's make you feel pain like you did to me˝

Cuts all over his abdomen and chest were placed even and deep, blood spilled and he felt warm. He'd lose blood quickly, did she want to end him short?

˝Don't worry I'll keep you alive, just like you did to me..˝

* * *

**I know it's short, I'll post a long chapter tomorrow ( it's already in the making) so just bear with me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

* * *

Law muttered curses under his breath as his eyes widened. Azalea's bony hand entered his ribcage and enveloped his heart. Sounds familiar?He apreciated the irony in her actions but he also derived some dark pleasure from this, the glint in her eyes, the sinister smirk..it was like watching himself and he felt somewhat pride.

She was so like him, did she even notice it?

The pain jumbled his thoughts and he was unable to do anything then gasp and stare at the woman playing around with his organs, squeezing and jabbing with bony fingers.

A small gasp left his lips. Azalea stopped and stared at him. Wide amethyst eyes slowly closed and reopened. She cupped his face and brushed over his lips with hers. Warm,soft lips touched Law's dry, exhausted ones and he closed his eyes, relieved. It felt so absurd, giving him so much pain and then kissing it better, had he been in full strength he'd laugh at her.

˝Law, I hold your death in my hands, if you were curious about my nature you could have just asked.˝- A glimmer of disappointment laced her words. She appeared ethereal to Law, so white and glowing. He lost more blood than he thought, his thoughts were absurd.

˝Why are you so stubborn?˝- Azalea wondered and stroked his cheek. He was handsome but she wouldn't step so low as War and just have sex with him, now that would only make him gloat. She would never give him that pleasure.

Pleasure and pain, yes, that she could do. Little nips on his sanity.

Law sighed and soon fell into darkness.

* * *

˝Captain! Captain please open!˝- Law was shaken from his sleep and groaned. Was he sleeping? The loud banging on his door continued and Law shifted under his duvet. He was tired God damnit!

The shuffling under the duvet stopped. He had his hand back, it wasn't rotten...

A quick inspection in the lower regions revealed that in fact his reproductive organ was still there, he felt normal, tired but otherwise healthy as he could conclude in a half asleep state.

Was it a dream?

Something poked him behind his left shoulder. Reaching for it he pulled out a single bone cuff. So they were – all of it was real. She was playing with him, making him pay for the tongue? Law had to laugh at her antics. Revenge in it's purest form?

˝I'll be up in 5 minutes Shachi!˝- Law shouted and got up smirking to himself. Maybe he should play the game too?

* * *

Life on the yellow submarine was simple. The crew got up, did their job and once in a while fought other pirates, pillaged and enjoyed feasts at inns or brothels. The needs of a pirate weren't complicated. Things got more cheerful at the rumor of a Guardian Angel. Pirates with angels? Gaah! What nonsense! And yet the crew chatted excited among themselves and wondered about the mysterious angel. Was she a woman or a man? Maybe a strong pirate that decided to support them? Or that hooker from the last summer island that was happy to take the whole crew on? She was a beauty, big chested and cheerful.

˝Do you think about the angel Captain spoke?˝- Penguin asked in the control room. He was wearing the standard beige overall and a hat with the word penguin on it. Next to him Shachi, also in a beige overall sighed dreamily.

˝I think she's a beautiful mermaid! She watches over us in the sea˝

Penguin snorted ˝A mermaid? That's not that strong, maybe she's the last hooker Captain had sex?˝

˝Drunken mumblings?˝- Shachi wondered.

˝Even he has them˝- The crew shared a little laugh and a new voice joined.

˝Maybe she's a bear like me! Captain likes me maybe she's a female bear..˝- Bepo, the navigator, in an orange overall said. Don't mistake him for a pet, the polar bear had serious kung fu skills and iron loyalty to his Captain and his crew.

˝HELL NO!?˝

˝Awww man why you crush my dreams!?˝- The men yelled back and Bepo apologized. A blue cloud of depression hung over his head.

˝She's human Bepo˝- Law's voice cut the laughter in the room like a sharp knife. ˝And she decided to anchor with us, not me˝

Silence. The crew turned to Law and watched with suspicious eyes. He allowed someone to tag along? He let someone decide on a whim? Was the Captain okay? Maybe he caught a bug on some island, some strange rare disease and now he was acting...normal?

˝I folllow the stench of death, hello there˝- Azalea came in and eyed the men with curious eyes. She had left her hood in the infirmary after taking a shower and stealing, borrowing some clothes, an oversized t-shirt cut to fit her and jeans. Shachi and Penguin both gaped at her.

˝You're the angel?˝

˝YOU'RE THE WOMAN?˝- Nosebleeds. All Azalea could see were nosebleeds. She laughed to herself quietly and observed Law from the corners of her eyes. He was stiff and watching her. Probably remembering their last experiment.

˝I am not an angel but I am a woman, my name is..D-Azalea˝- Maybe it would be for the best not to show her identity as a Horseman of the Apocalypse. Reaping souls was much more exciting when they were surprised.

˝Captain we'll be reaching our destination in 2 hours˝- Bepo said, the only not staring at her. She was not a female bear therefore he didn't care.

˝Let's have some fun boys, I'm itching to feed˝- Azalea's eyes flashed and the men stepped back. There was murderous intent in them, this woman was dangerous.

* * *

˝You're adorable when you snore but I have shit to do˝- War said in an impatient voice and tugged on Kidd's hand. The man was persistent to keep her in his bed.

˝Stay.˝- He ordered.

˝Kidd let me feed THIS INSTANT˝- War hissed. Her stomach churned, she needed substance and jumping around in his bed has only made her hungrier.

˝Gloria.˝- The single word made her stop in her tracks. Damn her for telling him her true name! Damn her stupidity. ˝Eat˝

War turned and saw Kidd slash his wrist with his dagger and offer her the blood. Her azure eyes widened and she practically jumped on his arm sinking her teeth in his flesh and sucking the warm liquid. The Horsemen need to feed, fresh warm blood.

˝You're mine, my War.˝- Kidd voice was thundering in her ears, full of possession. ˝You bring me victory and I'll feed you˝- She felt his hand brush her scarlet hair and sighed contentedly. The hourglass above her head fell with a thud on off the shelf and shattered into thousand pieces scattering the fine, red sand.

* * *

**As promised another chapter! Tell me what you think in your reviews, am I forcing it or is it just right? Do you want to see the other horsemen? R & R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

* * *

˝Miss Azalea what exactly do you eat?˝ - Law asked as he watched her wolf down her 5th bagel with jam. The woman found everything interesting and she had to try it all. At once.

˝What do you mean?˝ - Azalea spat out and eyed the coffee he had in his hands. The mug was filled with steamy, dark liquid and her mouth watered at the mere sight of it. Oh Heavens, how she missed this. Food and drinks, and the feeling of being tired! It felt refreshing.

˝It looks like you're eating it for the first time in your life and besides, Miss Azalea, since when were you part of this crew?˝- Law said in a cold voice. He let his irritation slip into the sentence and watched her.  
˝Oh silly but I can't eat or drink while being immortal, I simply don't need it. It's been soo long since I had all of this and would you mind bringing me some coffee? I'm yearning for the sharp taste, two sugars please. ˝- Azalea answered. Law blinked. Did she just order him? His eyes flashed an angry look and he remained seated.

˝My question, Miss Azalea˝

˝You can drop the miss Lawsie and no I am not but I do have power over you so I can ask you to bring me a damn cup of coffee, especially since I was so supportive on that island˝- She flashed him a toothy grin and yawned. To say that the fight was a bloody massacre was underrated, she was pure chaos and cold death, and that was not a funny pun. Azalea struck her victims with a steady hand and a sharp scythe. The Heart Pirate captain watched her as she reaped with a smile on her face. There weren't screams and carnage on her behalf, she only hovered over the bloody earth and reaped. Silent and effective. Wearing that hood with her bony hands and long white hair she must have looked beautifully macabre.

˝Lawsie?˝- Law questioned? He noticed the stare she offered him and the smile smile.

˝Your nickname, my anchor oh you can throw the sand and the hour glass away, I spoke with the Maker, apparently he has a new plan for me˝- she rolled her amethyst eyes clearly displeased. ˝Something about the battle of four, it seems like four is a powerful number don't you think? Four horse riders, for main blues, 4 yonko's..such similaritys...˝- She smiled knowingly at Law's wide eyes.

˝So you're to help me?˝

¨Yes and no, I'm here to observe and act if needed, you're the smith of your own destiny so to say, pity I can't tell you the saying in it's original form, it's quite inspiring˝

˝Try me..˝- Law smirked for the first time that morning. They had retreated the island with beri, provisions and new organs for his addition. Azalea had expressed her hunger and walked straight to the galley. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the crew, stares and hushes followed that woman. They even gossiped about them being together! Nothing that a simple "shambles" wouldn't resolve. The crew was used to the punishment, they knew he'd hack them back together but only when they have learned their lesson. Now he had to endure the whims of a immortal woman.

˝It's an ancient language, I'm not even sure you'd hear it. Now I shall retreat, it's obvious you won't give me coffee and I need to report. Later handsome˝- Azalea exclaimed and vanished in thin air. Law stared and cursed silently. This woman was able to slip through his grasp at her will, he needed to change that and continue his experiments, even if it meant to kill her. He'd have his way, as he always does.

* * *

˝My, my Death has to babysit you?˝- A rich, male voice said. Law's eyes shifted onto the new hooded figure and resisted to roll his eyes. Now, where was this so familiar? A hooded figure and a scythe in it's hands.

˝And who you might be?˝- Law asked in a calm, composed way. He was innerly seething that someone AGAIN came into his sub without invitation and it was beginning to seriously piss him off.

˝Famine, dear˝- the voice answered as the hood went down. Law stared at the new arrival. He had dark brown hair in that lazy yet sexy style and aquamarine eyes. A sly smile rested on the tan face. He nodded to him and took a seat. ˝I understand you don't like orders, yes? Well then I'll cut to the chase. Do not anger or harm Death, understand? I won't shut an eye on the shit you pulled last night, you lucky she went easy on you˝

Law stared at the man. Could he have feelings for her? Weren't the riders in constant war with each other? Legends and stories told so but here he was, acting the role of a "jealous boyfriend".

˝She said I was **her** anchor˝- So Law decided to test the waters. To his surprise Famine laughed.

˝Do you even know what an anchor is?˝- Law only offered silence. ˝Very well I shall tell you, fodder. Fodder, food for us, will it be souls or blood. She could have picked ANYONE who killed, my guess is, she was near your contraption ˝- he mentioned the steel walls of the sub ˝and picked randomly˝.

˝How do I get rid of her?˝

Now it was Famine's time to stare at him hin silence. The man scowled quietly and rose. ˝Do not offend us mortal˝- just like a breeze he was gone. Interesting, so if he hurt Azalea he could take Famine as well. Law smirked as a plan formed in his mind..

* * *

**Uh uh another one done! I'll be posting shorter stuff ( or maybe a bit longer - depends on the development) **BUT **daily! bwahahah R&R or I might stop updating...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

* * *

Music.

There was music blaring in his sub! Law was irritated and grumpy, not a nice combination. Not after this morning...

*flashback*

_˝Wake up, I'm hungry again˝ - a soft voice purred in Law's ear. He'd finally able to fall asleep and was comfortably drifting until __**someone **__decided to pester him. Groaning Law turned around and the body what was sitting on him fell of the bed_. ˝_Lawsieee˝-and there it was again, the familiar warm weight on him. Carefully sitting on his behind and trailing her hands on his neck._

_˝Your boyfriend will be jealous..˝- Law muttered under the duvet and secretly enjoyed the petting. It did feel good even if it was coming from a pest._

_˝My what?˝_

˝_Boyfriend.˝- Law peeked under the duvet and saw Azalea's surprised face. ˝Famine˝- her laughter completely woke him up and he growled. He was still tired._

_˝Famine? Really? Hahahah ah that's precious, looks like he's the jealous one..˝_

_˝Aren't I your fodder?˝_

_˝Aw Lawsie, what did mean Famine say? Don't listen to him...˝_

_˝Is it true?˝_

_˝Well didn't I tell you I was hungry?˝- Law stared at Azalea. She seemed different, too cheerfully and open. There had to be a trap hidden somewhere in her actions.. ˝Just a nip..˝- Law sighed and turned on the other side. He'd try to hibernate at least since sleep wasn't for him right now. He closed his eyes and felt Azalea shift of his back. A hand caressed his neck and he almost purred openly. Then a sharp nick, like a mosquito bite and something warm tugging on his skin._

_˝You taste sweet..weird˝_

_˝Taste? Did you lick me?˝- Law murmured loud enough for her to hear._

_˝Drank your blood˝- Instantly Law leaped out of bed and threw her off him ˝GET OUT˝- he seethed._

*end flashback_*_

* * *

Since then he shut himself in the sick bay and dissected the newly aquired organs. There were two kidney, amorphed and greenly tinted. He was about to start on the second one as the music got louder. Law sighed and rubbed his temples. That woman will be death of me..

A calm hand guided the sharp scalpel in the skin and cut a clean line, green slime like substance spilled out and Law got closer observing the rubber like tissue. It looked like a standard hormonal dysfunction, the body had been overproducing cacitriol **(1)** which resulted in weakend bones. Calciferol which would be converted into cacitriol was leaking. The owner must have been shut in that cell since early childhood. Law prepared for a second cut to take a small sample when two hands landed on his shoulders.

˝boo!˝- a familiar, male voice.

˝Famine-ya?˝- Law said unnerved and continued to work without paying attention to the annoying rider.

˝Aw doctor don't be so stiff like a bone..pshshshs˝- Famine laughed at his own joke. He was still wearing the hood but Law could feel, actually feel the smirk.

˝She's not here..˝

˝Is that a mosquito bite?˝- Famine was now to his left and examining his body closely.

˝Actually it is˝- Law resisted again the urge to roll his eyes. He thought the riders would be more...well apocalyptic and reserved, so far the worst of them behaved like children or worse..teenagers.

˝A nice chested mosquito then, you know doc only female mosquito's bite, little buggers, but we love 'em right? Beahve...˝- Famine laughed and walked through the door like a normal person for once.

Law stopped his work and stared at the door. From what he observed Azalea's reactions and the sand she kept carrying around (even after stating it was worth nothing) he came to one logical conclusion.

Famine also had a hourglass filled with red sand.

He needed to break that hourglass and Famine's neck along with it.

* * *

˝yoU'RE MEAN...˝- Famine said and sat next to the white haired girl. She smiled back at him

˝Niklas, he thinks you're my boyfriend, mind explaining this?˝

˝I might have slipped on something..˝- He smiled sheepishly.

˝You fool..˝- Azalea laughed and pecked him on his lips.

* * *

**Looks like I have to threaten to get reviews, well then!**

**Yes I know I said I'd update daily BUT tomorrow I'll be out all day and won't be able to update so here :D enjoy, TWICE IN A DAY and yes I know I'm an arse heheheh **

**(1)** Calcitriol is 1,25[OH]2 Vitamin D3, the active form of vitamin D. It is derived from

**calciferol** (vitamin D3) which is synthesized in skin exposed to the ultraviolet rays of the sun

precursors ("vitamin D") ingested in the diet.

Calciferol in the blood is converted into the active vitamin in two steps:

calciferol is converted in the **liver** into 25[OH] vitamin D3

this is carried to the **kidneys** (bound to a serum globulin) where it is converted into calcitriol. This final step is promoted by the **parathyroid hormone** (**PTH**).

Insufficient calcitriol prevents normal deposition of calcium in bone.

In childhood, this produces the deformed bones characteristic of **rickets**.

In adults, it produces weakened bones causing **osteomalacia**.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

* * *

˝Good evening...˝- The shadow spoke. War smiled silently to herself. She was sitting on the railing, legs swinging above clear waves and under a clear moon. Kidd, her anchor and the captain of the Kidd pirates was sound asleep on his bed. She had made him quite tired. A small smile stretched over her mouth and the shadow moved again, this time steeping under the moonlight.

˝Hello...˝- she left her sentence open and shifted. The hooded figure sat next to her exhaling. The hood fell lazily on his shoulders revealing short blonde hair. Conquest was quite perplexing at first, you'd have the platinum blonde hair and the fair complexion and then... the most clear blue eyes you'd ever see, War always thought of them as ice crystals. The purest in the world.

˝Having fun? I saw you two by the way˝- his voice was like ice, cold and cutting. War smiled at him again and winked.

˝Just doing my job, the maker broke my hour glass..˝

˝I saw, mine as well˝

˝I'm assuming Famine and Death..˝

˝Their's too, I'm not to fond of the maker's plan˝

˝Oh it's fun!˝

˝Maybe for you, I have to stand and watch you fuck that ogre˝- His voice went colder, arctic cold.

˝Elijah...don't be like that you know that I'm just doing my job, have you forgotten my- our oath?˝- War's eyes were wide and alarming. He didn't sound like himself.

˝War to Conquest, Death to Famine, you don't have to remind me. I'm bound to you till eternity passes but I'm still not glad about this..˝

Both watched the moon and wordlessly clasped their hands together. Eternity was a long time even for the immortal.

* * *

˝Miss Azalea, for once I don't see you wreaking havoc. I have some questions for you˝- Law's stern voice made the white haired girl raise her head. She was immersed in her current book and forgot about their arrangement – she allowed him to asked about her nature if she got daily fresh kills.

˝Go ahead Lawsie˝- And again she smiled that knowing look. She already foresaw the impact her daily visits would have on him. Every morning she'd wake him by kissing his neck and taking small bites. The Surgeon of Death was at first appaled but as time progressed he'd gotten attached to their daily routine – waking up with her on him, working, talking to her in the afternoon and killing at night. Law lost more and more sleep, working constantly and killing on every island he went. The Heart Pirates had tremendous increases in bounty's and wherever they went people would ran like the saw Death. Oh and there she was! Behind them smiling and reaping.

˝Hormones and reproduction˝- the questions were simple and broad allowing Death to answer them however she wanted. Law didn't mind, he'd acquire more information that way – her body and also how she reacted and thought. It would be to his advantage later on.

˝The second? We don't do that, we can have sex but no children. Hormones?I'd take the levels of endorphins and adrenaline are quite high, we barely produce insulin and such hormones that are used in nutrition of the body – we simply don't need it˝- Azalea gave enough to make him think but not enough to grasp the secrets behind her immortality. Her Devil Fruit had a huge role in it but there was more to it.

˝Cryptic as always, I'd like to take a blood sample˝- Law smirked as he jogged down notes on in his notepad. The artificial light pronounced the dark bags under his eyes and the palling complexion. The once tan doctor was becoming pale as his Guardian Angel.

˝Denied. When was the last time you sleep, Lawsie?˝- Azalea's voice was flat.

˝Excuse me?˝

˝You are excused and you will have a full night's sleep.˝

˝Are you ordering me around˝- Laws fingers twitched. He allowed her a lot but that was crossing the line.

˝Lawsie, I could kill you and get a new anchor. It's that simple˝

˝So you've said, also I had that established with Famine˝

˝So you've been talking a lot with Niklas...male bonding? Can I watch?˝

˝I'm not into males, you should know that˝- Law said and eyed her body from head to toe.

˝Immortal not interested˝

˝And your hour glass?˝

˝I don't need it to become immortal again Lawsie, I'm accumulating souls˝

˝How much do you need?˝

˝0. I'm immortal again˝

* * *

**I'm spoiling your guys but oh well! R & R **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* * *

_And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never shared  
No one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence (1)_

Gloria stared. Silent tears fell down her cheeks, there were bodies everywhere, pain and cries mixed in the cold wind. It was finally over, the war that raged through her kingdom, leaving only pain and death. One betrayal cause the kingdom to fall on it's bloody and bruised knees. Once a beautiful country reduced to ashes.

She sniffed and closed her eyes, if her people fall then she'll fall aswell. A smile graced her lips, she'd be soon joined with her family. Bringing the knife to her throat Gloria cut and watched her blood spill out in a stream, seeping and staining the stony castle wall red, soon her blood will reach the corpses of her family scattered around her..

_If only I could avenge them..._

The last thought of Gloria, the 4th princess in the Led Kingdom before she died.

* * *

War woke with a jerk and studied the dark room she was in. It was night time on the ship. The bed sheets were rumbled and wet, had she cried in her sleep? More and more often she dreamt of her old life and how it ended before..she became a rider.

Gloria sighed. It wouldn't take long for her to fulfill her mission, an endless life? What a joke. Her partner for life, the most beautiful creature she'd ever met. He loved her with all his dead heart but she felt it, the coldness of her own heart towards him and he knew it yet they both remained silent. Silent as graves.

˝Oi are you up? We found a new island˝- That grumpy, hoarse voice. That unmistakable throw in her chest, the wide smile she'd give him.

Gloria had painfully known that she sinned, she' fallen for a mortal.

* * *

The water was pure and deep, reflecting like a giant mirror. Travelers were many that season, from far away lands and distant parts of the Four Blues. They all came to see the Mirror Lake. On a cloudless day it seemed like the sky met the water without end. Just and endless blue.

There was a small cabin near the lake, a small inn taking travelers and monks in, there was always a warm meal and soft bed. The family running the inn consisted of only a father and his daughter. Most of the visitors thought of her as a fairy, with her white hair and pale amethyst eyes. She seemed so otherworldly.

That spring a terrible storm came, tearing trees from its roots and raining mercilessly. Seven days and seven nights it rained. The lake spilled over. From such a beautiful lake to such a stupid death. The elflike girl drowned. She lived her whole life near the lake but never learnt how to swim.

* * *

˝Miss Azalea!˝- Law's sharp voice brought her back to her senses and Azalea blinked a few times. Her head started to hurt, how was that possible?

˝I heard you the first time Lawsie, so what do you want?˝- She retorted cold. Why was she remembering her death of the sudden?

˝Blood sample˝

˝No and no Law, I will not allow it!˝

˝Finally˝- Law said with a smirk and sit back in his chair. They were in his study where Azalea loved to read, she said the sterile enviroment calmed her.

˝What?˝

˝You called me by my name not that ridiculous nickname˝- She could taste the victory in his voice. A small giggle escaped her lips.

˝God, you're so entertaining!˝- Honesty. Those words were itched in it.

˝Yes, I'll admit it. Our bickering is quite something..˝- they looked eyes on each other and stared. Azalea's breath hitched. Stormy grey eyes stared into amethyst ones. Law did something unexpected.

* * *

(1) – The sound of silence, Garfunkel and Simon

**I know I had to update yesterday but I finished this and went to watch Free! just ughn that episode last night killed :'( **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

* * *

˝Could you please repeat that?˝- A young man said. His sun-kissed skin was glowing in the grey suit. There was a murder in the busy streets. The young man was journalist running after juicy information for the local newspaper. Dreams of the world in his back pocket made him run at every small leak he could find, that one story that would leap him to the citadel. His eyes glimmered with excitement and then slowly the color fell, dimming the youthful light in them.

˝I said I didn't see they killer, there's no mirror˝- The man grinned. He had shot him at close range in his stomach causing massive bleeding. He left him fall and laughed.

˝Would oyu like to see the world Niklas?˝- something vibrated in his mind. Something no someone, a presence.

_Does it matter? I'm dying either way..._

˝Asnwer boy˝

_Yes! BUT I'M DYING. Leave me alone.._

˝Very well..˝- the voice subsided leaving Niklas to the newfound darkness. There wasn't light, sound, nothing. Just endless darkness. He felt like floating in air, ridden of emotions and burdens. The wound was no more and he couldn't remember how his voice sounded.

˝Eat.˝- something sickly sweet was shown in his mouth along with a sticky substance, like honey. Niklas' eyes fluttered opened and he groaned in the bright light. He felt too light in his own body. Then he felt pain.

Every single muscle, bone, hair on his body was on fire. Bile rose from his stomach and Niklas threw up. Blood, meat pieces and teeth, everything was coming out. It felt like he was vomiting his soul out. Exhausted and feeling disgusted Niklas shook, suddenly feeling cold. His body was in a tub filled with his vomit. What was happening to him?

˝To be reborn you have to die, to be immortal you have to leave anything that can rot. Only your bones are needed.˝- again that presence spoke.

˝Who are you!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?˝- Niklas sobbed out. His voice was muffled and distorted, the lack of teeth making him sick. Slowly his skin started to turn shades of blue, purple and green before rotting off.

˝Be reborn when the moon rises again...˝- and he was left alone, only to scream while he rotted away.

* * *

˝Why did you make the hour glasses shatter, Maker?˝- Famine asked while gazing in the fountain of truth. His beloved Death always dipped her hand in the clear water.

˝You are bound to me 'till the end of time but I see you my children, you suffer. While being with the living your hearts ache to live. I wish to give part of life.˝

Famine never liked the Maker. He was mysterious, never appeared to them only spoke through their minds. He choose them whilst dying and killed them once more only to make them reborn again.

*flash back*

Darkness and strange clicking noises. Nails scrapping. The huddle of bones in one part of the tub was shaking,mumbling.

˝I want to live...I want to live...I want to live..please don't let me die...please..˝

˝Rise Famine˝- that voice again. It was stern, demanding. The bones shook, pleads echoed in the empty room. Eventually two shaky leggs stood up. A breeze entered the room taking the stench of death, instead a light floral scent came in, shaking the skeleton and reviving the soul inside. Niklas, Famine shook it's bony head and felt the light come to him, he slowly saw shapes and the world was in front of him.

˝You are Famine, rider of the Apocalypse, the black horse, the scale of judgement. Rise and serve me˝- the voice compelled Niklas to step out of the tub and into the light. A hooded figure waited for him with a shiny, black scythe.

˝I've been waiting for you, I am Death˝

* * *

**FF didn't let me update yesterday :( fellow writers, does the site bug you too? R & R *hope it answers some of the questions regarding the Maker and the riders, although I'll add more later ;) ***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

* * *

A candle flickered on the deck. Killer was on night shift and he loved to gaze in the fire whilst watching the calm seas around them. The contrast between warm and cold fascinated him. He heard her approach and stilled.

˝Good evening Killer-san˝- War said. The woman appeared out of nowhere claiming she needed their Captain to feed and she'd aid him. Kidd was ecstatic, a half naked beautiful woman smiling wickedly like that was a dream for him. No one was surprised when they heard the muffled moans behind his door.

˝Good evening War, not with Kidd tonight?˝- He said in a playful tone. She sat next to him and waved her hand making the flame brighter, deadlier.

˝He's asleep, thought I'd leave him some peace, you know how moody he is..˝- A small smile grazed her face. The hood was down and revealed scarlet hair that matched Kidd's evenly. The long locks fell around her shoulders.

˝Don't you ride on a red horse?˝

War laughed at the myth, somehow the people amused themselves giving the riders actual horses and attributes for each. Of course, that wasn't true.

˝I can transform my rage into a horse but sadly I don't ride or own. The rage horse is indeed red˝- she answered him smoothly.

˝War, what do you want from us?˝- Killer asked the one question everyone wanted to know, the crew, him and even Kidd. No one could answer why such a powerful being choose them.

˝The answer is simple. The world will change so, tidal waves will rise and shift everything you know, I am one of the pillars of the new world. As you know to create you first have to destroy the old˝- The candle flame died as her words came to a stop.

* * *

Azalea stared at grey eyes. They were too close, so close to hers. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she forced herself to change into her bones. She sighed relieved as Law's eyes began to fill with furry. She had managed to escape a disaster. Letting him taste her blood would...

The cut on her lip vanished together with the skin and tissue, leaving only her bare skull.

˝Miss Azalea, I need your blood sample˝- Law said in a smooth voice never breaking eye contact. Azalea snorted.

˝Over my dead body and it looks like you won't get it even then˝- She flashed him a toothy smile that only skull could do and rose from her seat. While in this form her body didn't make a sound, only levitated slightly above the ground. She needed to feed, the urge was getting overwhelming.

_It's coming...soon it will be over._

_˝My child, you'll have a choice to make. Famine will join you soon˝- The Maker's voice echoed in her mind. _

˝I'll be leaving, keep your course as it is and pass the next three islands. On the fourth there will be a Autumn island with two kingdoms at war. I shall appear then.˝- Her words died out and she vanished.

Law shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He was furious at her for giving him orders but at the same time he was damn curious why stop at that island. His navigators had told him the fourth island, although an autumn one, was deserted without population or anything alive whatsoever, it was called Dead man's land.

_How fitting..._ Law thought and smirked. Well, he had three days to end his special drug. He'd have her and her boyfriend under him, under his command.

* * *

**I'm sure there will be people saying, if you know you'll update twice why don't you put the shorter chapters into 1 big? Well, my dears each chapter is a segment of the story and smashing them together wouldn't serve any purpose. Once again r&r**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

* * *

˝Captain we have reached our destination.˝- Shachi informed his captain. The submarine was quiet. Law declared code red a few hours ago, which meant no unnecessary talking or doing, they were battle stand by. Dead man's land was indeed inhabited – Looking from the emerged submarine railing Law could clearly see battle marks on the island. Burned and scorched bits, crumpled buildings and red marks. He could only guess what the red was. They would wait for Azalea, there was no need rushing it. His mind was restless as he replayed Azalea's call from a few hours ago in his mind again.

˝The power of three is universal and is the tripartide nature of the world as heaven, earth, and waters. It is human as body, soul and spirit. Three is birth, life, death. It is the beginning, middle and end. Three is a complete cycle unto itself. It is past, present, future.˝- her voice seemed ancient and hollow ˝Four is Perfection; harmonious proportion; justice; the earth. Four is the number that will change the flow of life, four is the number of the chosen.˝(1)

His mind couldn't comprehend what she wanted to say, would something happen? A mass murder, oceans tipping and disappearing? All he knew is that he'd be there and watch, first row show˝

* * *

˝The hell do you mean?˝- Seethed Kidd. He was trying to enjoy his nap on the deck and nurse his hangover when War came over and started spitting some bullshit about numbers.

˝Kidd, we're near it. The cross of worlds, soon I'll be no more˝- She said with a sigh. He should feel lucky to be chosen to witness it. However, her gut was twisting filling her with anxiety. His eyes rested on her heavily.

˝The fuck?˝- War smiled. He was a simple man, who enjoyed life and took what he wanted. He's already proven that.

˝Trust me Captain˝

˝Hmpf, very well. Killer! Are we on course?˝- He shouted to the first man. Kidd's gaze still lingered on War before he turned to the main deck.

˝You didn't tell him...˝- Conquest appeared from the shadows.

˝Do you remember?˝

˝What exactly?˝

˝Who you were before we met? Before we rotted?˝- War knew nothing about his life before he was a rider. He was the first person she met when the maker called for her.

˝I do..˝- Conquest said with a small smile. He rarely showed any emotion. ˝I died peacefully.˝

*flashback*

Dessrosa was in rain. It was one of those rare days in the year when the sunrays couldn't reach the summer island. People were laughing in the rain, going about their jobs and enjoying the change. The island was prosperous and the people were preparing for the ball. The ruling family, Donquixote hosted such balls every few months. Dancing, music and food festivals with the family mixing around with the locals. They were loved by the people unlike the other royal family's.

They would often call for the best florists from the capital, one of them was handled by Elijah. The old man lived for flowers, his house had fields of the most colorful flowers. Strangely enough for being so famous and rich, his shop was rather modest with only a single sign saying _Florist Elijah_ and a few vases outside. You could choose to pluck the flowers yourself if you wished.

A messenger from the royal family came running to the shop. The family requested sunflower ( Dessrosa's signature flower) bouquets and decoration. The shop appeared to be empty. He followed to the rooms behind it and knocked on a door. No one answered. Slowly he peered inside and saw the old man lying on the bed with a flower in his hand. He passed away in his sleep. The flower in his hands was a simple daisy symbolising youth.

_Would you like to be young again, Elijah?_

*end flashback*

War saw the years in Conquest's eyes, the experience and patience. No wonder he allowed her heart to wander like that.

˝I'm blessed to be chosen and War, I wish we met before...˝- He said before returning to the shadows. War's eyes lingered on the blackness a few moments before she called onto the Maker.

_We are ready Maker..._

_Excellent._

* * *

„I see you waited for me˝- Azalea's voice cut the silence on the ship. Heads turned and whispered. Cod Red was still on but the men couldn't help themselves, their Guardin Angel, as she was called was here.

˝Will you now explain?˝- Law said curtly. His eyes were fixated on her. She was in her mortal form. He could see the blood in her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest.

˝I explained Law, I have not much time left but I guess I could give you an early parting gift.˝- She closed the distance and pressed her lips on his.

* * *

**I have a surprise in the next chapter, some more blood and battles oh and Kidd Law jealousy as well.I might be able to update on monday though so patience my little minions use the time to REVIEW ;) ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

* * *

˝Captain where are you!?˝- Shachi shouted in midst the storm. Minutes after they docked in safe waters next to Dead Man's land a fierce storm started, and the unusual thing was, it was a mixture of a blizzard and thunder. Dangerous and unpredictable, to top the shit pile of the day the ship of the Kidd pirates arrived, with a hooded figure at the front, amazing right?

Two angels.

Seconds after the ship was spotted Law disappeared. He was in his study grabbing his nodachi when all traces vanished, along with a certain guardian angel. The only thing the crew found was a hour glass filled with red sand. They began searching on the only place they could be, the island.

˝Have you found him?˝- Penguin came running. His overall was torn in multiple places and he supported a cut on his cheek.

˝No, nothing! Bepo can't even sniff him out in this damn blizzard!˝- Shachi yelled frustrated. The crew was assembled among them, all of them sullen.

˝I'm sorry!˝- Bepo apologized. Usually the crew laughed at his antics but now there wasn't anything to laugh about. Their captain was missing and another rival crew was on the other side of the island.

˝Guys over here!˝- Someone shouted and the crew turned around. A hooded figure stood on a stone, scythe sitting relaxed on it's shoulder.

˝Hey boys˝- a familiar voice said. It was the male rider, Famine, the one that made fun of their captain. With barred teeth they came closer.

˝What do you want Famine?˝- Penguin shouted clearly pissed off.

˝He's wounded, by Eustass Kidd's hand. If you wish to take him back attack War˝- Famine said, malice glittering in his eyes.

*on the other side of the island*

˝I'm demanding our captain RIGHT NOW!˝- Killer seethed with bloody scythes. Kidd vanished into thin air along with War. He found her suspicious but this?! This was going to far and now Conquest showed his ugly mug.

˝He's wounded, by Trafalgar Law's hand. If you wish to take him back attack Death˝- he said in a cold, reserved voice. Killer frowned behind his mask. Attack Death? Wasn't that one of the riders? Why would they attack Death if Trafalgar was to blame?

˝She's with him as War was with you..˝- Conquest blended in the shadows leaving a confused and angry crew.

* * *

˝Do you hear that?˝- Law muttered in a daze. His lips were swollen and he felt so hot. Didn't he take his shirt off already? He was lying on a silken bed, immersed in pillows. There was incense burning somewhere filling his nose with that sweet intoxicating smell. He felt light-headed. A small purr to his right alerted his senses.

˝Relax my Lawsie...it will be over soon..˝- Azalea's eyes illuminated the room. He felt strangely at ease by that sight. She was naked. Her white hair fell down between her breasts and Law moaned at the sight of two rosy peaks.

Law moaned as her body slided on his.

* * *

Killer led the crew where his instinct led him, toward the center of the island and the battlefield he spotted as they were arriving. Something was telling him he'd find his captain there. The same thought crossed Bepo on the other side of the island.

As both crews neared the center of the island, they came upon the bloody field. Tattered banners fluttered about, crows cackled in their circles and the wind blew across the open space.

* * *

˝Fuck!˝- Kidd moaned. He was panting in silk sheets with Gloria's body above him ridding him mercilessly. His whole body was filled with nips and small cuts her nails made. The incense burning made his head spin and forget about the world outside.

˝Soon...soon we'll come to an end˝- War purred in the cranny of his neck smiling to herself.

* * *

Being the tallest, Bepo was the first to spot Kidd's crew. Killer's blue striped mask, long hair and tacky shirts stood out like a sore thumb in the drab windswept field.

A growl left Bepo's throat. "They're here."

Shachi and Penguin tensed, and ordered the other men to keep their weapons at the ready.

* * *

˝Azalea...˝- Law's voice was muffled by her lips crashing into his, savouring his taste. Their body's were placed perfectly against each other, burning with desire. Azalea had one mission to finish and she would do so..

Her hands groped and touched every part of his exposed body. She'd be lying if she wasn't enjoying this. Having him at her mercy, moaning and panting in just a pair of jeans. He was truly beautiful. She grinned and bit his hip making his body jerk upward.

˝Oi...˝- he complained. Azalea made him shut up with grinding her hips on his leg. She knew he could feel her. With a small dagger she cut his jeans and underwear right off. He was already hard and ready. With her teasing him like that it wasn't even surprising.

˝Lawsie...˝- a guttural moan left her throat as she lowered herself on his hard member.

* * *

Killer could now see the unmistakable orange jumpsuit worn by the Heart pirates bear.

"You! Bastards, where's our captain"- Bepo asked angry.

˝Where is our captain?˝- Killer asked pissed off. His scythes were out and ready to kill. Inching closer he saw Heat and Wire tense next to him.

˝We don't have him! HAND OVER WAR!˝- Shachi shouted taking his guns out. He was beyond pissed and ready to kill.

˝Never...˝- Killer seethed and jumped. He ran straight into Bepo activating his scythes and slashing the first thing he saw. The crew ran into each other, slamming like into a wall. Gunshots, punches and slashes roared in the air. It was a fight to the death.

* * *

˝I can hear something..˝- Kidd said. He was lying down with War on his chest and stroking her hair.

˝Yes...the desire to have more˝- War's azure gaze landed on him and smiled lazily.

˝I could go a few more rounds.˝

˝Good.˝- The male voice jerked Kidd's. His eyes widened in rage and he snarled.

˝Who the fuck?˝

˝Famine?˝- War questioned and didn't even bother covering herself. She nodded to him after a few moments and got of Kidd. A red robe was dropped carelessly next to the big bed. Famine approached her and kissed her hand.

˝OI! Don't you fucking dare˝- Kidd was up, holding his flintlock locked on the other man's head. Famine laughed and approached him holding Kidd's dagger. Kidd's eyes landed on War accusingly. She was the only one allowed to touch it.

˝As the blood of your brethren falls, soaking this stained ground..˝- Kidd's hand suddenly held the dagger and slashed Famine's open chest. Blood spilled and War sighed. There was a wound on her chest, opening at the same time.

* * *

˝Who the fuck?˝- Law seethed. He was in the middle of fucking Azalea senselessly when another man, hooded came in. Oh he knew who he was, Conquest, the last of them. He bribed Azalea into telling him about the rest. The noble, ice cold Conquest.

˝As the blood of your brethren falls, soaking this stained ground..˝- Law's scalpel slashed a deep wound on his chest. Law was speeches. He didn't activate his Devil Fruit!

˝It will be over soon...˝- He jerked back at Azalea and saw a wound open on her chest. ˝They succseded˝

* * *

The Kidd pirates fought tooth and nail against the Heart pirates but in the end they were evenly matched. Injured were many, killed were few. They were skilled in fighting and killing after all. Killer was running and attacking Penguin when the earth under their feet suddenly crumbled.

A deep fracture opened. Something was coming out and stopped the fighting instantly. Ghostly warriors, bones and armour marched out of the opening chanting.

˝_Dem bones, dem bones gonna walk around__  
__Dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk around__  
__Dem bones, dem bones, gonna walk around__  
__Now shake dem skeleton bones!˝_ (1)

They started to fight, chanting. It was morbidly fascinating to watch. Hacked limbs, bones to be exact fell down like rain and head rolled. Then they stopped.

˝Killer! Look!˝- Heat shouted at the first mate. They were circled with something crimson. The circle had lines in it. On each corner a figure stood, in a shiny robe.

Red

Black

Gold

White

Killer recognized the scarlet hair. In the robe was War standing.

˝Shachi is that Death!?˝- Penguin yelled alarmed. She was standing in the opposite corner of War in a white robe. Her hair was stained red. ˝Is she bleeding?!

˝The fuck you fighting? Why wasn't I told?˝- Kidd's voice reached Killer's ears. He sighed and turned to his captain. He was disheveled and bitten all over. War. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

˝Kidd what's happening? Conquest told us to attack Death for you. ˝

˝What? I was with War fucking the whole time, who's Death?˝- sometimes he wasn't that happy his captain was back.

˝One of the riders, you were having sex while we searched for you?˝- He couldn't believe it.

˝I don't believe this? You too?!˝- Shachi was genuinely upset. Law came looking like a horde or women had him, ran over him and repeated the process a few times. He was utterly jealous.

˝Now go forth, you are not needed, not anymore˝- Death said and opened her robe. It slided down her skin shimmering. The other riders repeated the process.

˝The fuck did you need us for then?!˝- Kidd voice what everybody was thinking.

˝Souls and blood need to be collected so that a soul can be reborn.˝- Conquest answered.

There was silence.

˝WE ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER BECAUSE OF THAT?˝- It was Shachi screaming.

˝What? You thought we wanted to help you? Silly mortal˝- Famine snorted.

The ground shook, the fracture sealed itself as the warriors disappeared. The four riders screamed, the flesh tearing itself of their bodies. Four skeletons stood. Four skeletons crumbled to dust.

˝Fuck this.˝- Kidd growled and left the opening. He was pissed and sore, a drink was needed. The crew merely followed after shrugging. Injured were carried and jokes returned.

˝Captain?˝- Bepo voiced the confusion.

˝Well˝- He didn't know what to say. The memory of her was too vivid. She did say she wanted a child. Law smirked. ˝Get the injured treated! We'll resume our journey right away.˝

She didn't crumble to dust completely.

He did catch a glimpse of a smile directed to him.

What was it that attacked her to him? Blood and murder? That he could do.

* * *

**THE END **

(1)– Dem bones song

15/15 done.

Ya'll hating now. I know. Hehe.

Now seriously, thank you all for the feedback and support you showed me through this story, you guys are amazing :D

Hope I see you in my next story :)


	16. OCTOBER 6TH SPECIAL

October 6th Special

* * *

Fog was setting on the ocean. Windstill, only the silently singing of the night shift. It was a rare occasion for the yellow submarine of death to emerge on the surface. It was a Monday, foggy and slow but the crew of the Heart Pirates seemed anxious, giggling amongst themselves. Trafalgar Law, a lanky man known for his surgical skills and position as the captain of the Heart pirates patrolled the sub quietly, occasionally making a remark of a spot missed. The submarine was supposed to be spotless, not a speck of blood, sterilized and ready..for new patients of course. A smirk played on his lips, it would be soon Halloween, his favourite holiday.

The day the Dead walk among the to his left crashed and he heard rushed footsteps and muffled curses. Suddenly Bepo was standing in front of him, red smeared all over his nose. Instincts rose in Law. Did someone hurt his navigator?

˝Captain! Shachi stole the raspberry jam!˝- The bear whined. Law scowled. False alarm

˝Go wash up and check our curse˝- he said dryly. He decided to retreat to his quarters. The light in his room was lit, but he clearly remember shutting it off. His hand reached for the doorknob when he notice slow music coming from the room. There was a heavy, powerful scent numbing his senses and sending a jolt to his cock at the same time.

Incense.

Only one woman lit incense this strong.

He entered his room and saw two amethyst eyes flashing from his bed. ˝I knew you'd show up eventually Azalea...˝- Law murmured. He was taking in at the sight she offered. Sprawled in only **his** black boxers on the bed. ˝Why the grin Death-ya?˝

˝Oh so you remember...˝- she cooed.

˝I remember..fucking your brains out˝

˝I remember it opposite dear but why are you standing so far away? Are you maybe scared of me?- Azalea teased. Her long hair snaked on his pillow. She did this on purpose... Law noted the red wine and grapes next to his bed.

˝May I ask the purpose of your visit?˝

˝Doctor's appoitment˝

˝Oh?˝- curiousty rose in him. So she wanted to play doctor..

˝I require a full psyhical˝

˝Lie down˝- Law ordered and watch Azalea obey, her eyes never leaving his. She lied perfectly still. Law saw her uneven breathe, the pink peaks of her breasts and the chain between them. A simple gold chain with a golden charm, a scythe. How fitting.

˝Oh in your robe doctor!˝

˝Kinky˝

˝You think?˝- the soft music and the heavy incense were making Law fuzzy and giddy at the scene in front of him. He stripped completely and put on his white robe and his stethoscope around his neck.

˝Much better˝- Azalea purred. Law sat on the edge of the bed and let his hand slide on her right leg. It was slowly inching higher, long fingers caressing her skin. ˝It seems your diet has improved, your skin is silken˝- Law observed in a mock professional voice. His hand stopped on her inner thigh and jumped to her belly button. Azalea scowled but gasped as one hand pinched her left nipple making her jump lightly.

˝Checking your reflexes...˝- His hands was messaging the right breast slowly in circles, pressing harder with each stroke. Azalea bit her lip. She tried to stay perfectly still.

˝I might have to check you internally...˝

˝Is it that bad doctor?˝- Azalea's voice was innocent and teasing. Law's cock jumped at the provocation and pushed her legs apart. He nestled between them and licked her clit slowly. Every lick, tug and bite was painfully slow. Azalea's breath hitched. Law chuckled on her heated skin and rose. The stethoscope touched her inner thigh making her jump.

˝Checking your pulse, it's rather fast paced, my my we will have to do something about that, won't we?˝

˝Medication?˝

˝Drops actually˝- Law said with a smirk. The stethoscope was ditched on the ground along with his clothes, her ( or better his) boxers. He pulled her legs to him pulling her on his hips. In one swift motion he was buried deep inside her warm flesh. Azalea moaned and Law groaned at their bodies started a deep rhythm. Law pushed her body on the bed pinning her arms and smirking while keeping a fast rhythm.

˝Getting ahh treated ahh there! So soon?˝- Azalea's words were jumbled. Law answered with a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling her plump lip in his mouth and sucking. Nibbling he let his teeth graze the tender flesh before biting. In the same time he pushed as deep as he could. Blood splattered them both as a new hunger sparked. Their movements turned hectic, fast and uneven. More, they needed more.

Azalea's nails dug deep on Law's shoulder. She was so painfully close...and the idiot was slowing down.

˝Nooo..˝- Azalea whined and pulled him on top of her. Sensing the movement Law turned her nad pushed from behind. A deep moan escaped her throat.

˝I knew you were kinky˝- His rhythm returned back to the needy fast pace. Grunts and moans filled the room. Soon both reached their climax pushed close, skin to skin.

Azalea lied in the afterglow nestled onto Law ˝Happy birthday˝

˝I knew you were lying about the pyschial˝- He smirked as Azalea laughed loudly.

* * *

**Here, here my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the little extra, our baby Law has his birthday today! *weeee* A sequel of this is planned, after finishing my kpop fic probably. Stay tuned :) **


End file.
